


for another life time

by Hugabug



Series: that we may fall in love (every time we open our eyes) [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: "I'm scared.""Never. You were always brave for the both of us."





	for another life time

**Author's Note:**

> anon: i want some sappy love shyan shit please you’re the only one i can trust to write nice things
> 
> my friends in other fandoms would tell you not to trust me with anything at all, but im infinitely soft for this ship, so here

“Hey, big guy.”  
  
The voice is soft and rough, spoken by a person freshly woken up from a long and peaceful sleep. Shane revels in it, because it’s sweet and warm with an accompanying sweep of fingers through his hair, and so what if his therapist says this is a horrible coping mechanism? Shane has long since stopped caring.  
  
“Hi, little guy.” he mumbles, eyes still shut. He makes a mad grab for anything, an arm or a shoulder, and his hand lands on the curve of a neck. Solid, supple. There. “You’re as real as it gets.”  
  
A laugh. “Why wouldn’t I be real, you idiot?” Lips shower his forehead with kisses, facial hair not his own scrapping his whiskered cheeks. The sensations are familiar, practiced (as if he hadn’t just gone through years of a cold mornings and empty beds, years of waking up alone), that feeling them again sends a jolt through all of him. Shane lets out a whimper, the longing in his chest so strong he can’t help himself. “Open your eyes, Shane.”  
  
He feels something watery and painful burn just behind his eye lids. Lets out a shuddery breath. “I’m scared.”  
  
“Never.” The hand in his hair moves to cup his jaw. “You were always brave for the both of us.”  
  
“If I open my eyes,” Shane sobs, swallowing hard. “You’ll be gone.”  
  
“No, baby.” Ryan whispers. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
A kiss presses itself to the corner of his mouth, and Shane turns to deepen it, sliding arms around strong shoulders, tangling fingers in short hair. Ryan groans, breath puffing, hot, against Shane’s face, and it’s all so solid, so grounded, so  _real_  that Shane dares to hope.  
  
He opens his eyes, and Ryan grins back at him.  
  
Black hair falls over his forehead, his brown eyes, still so clear, not a cataract in sight. He’s grinning, youthful face glowing like it was when he had been in his early twenties, when they had still been running the show, when they were young and in love and walking through abandoned spaces like the idiots they were. There are no wrinkles around his eyes just yet, no lines around his mouth. Shane reaches up, runs fingers through his husband’s unkept facial hair. Ryan turns his head to kiss his finger tips.

”I’m real, Shane.” he promises, kissing Shane’s dumbstruck face. “I’m here. I’m real.”  
  
“Ryan,” Shane manages to croak, feeling tears spill over the corners of his eyes. “ _Ryan_ –”  
  
Ryan laughs, and Shane pulls him down into a tight embrace.  
  
“It’s been so long–”  
  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Ryan soothes, words watery. His arms wind around Shane, clinging to him. “I’m sorry I left you first, I’m sorry.”  
  
Shane buries his face into Ryan’s neck. “No, don’t–” he inhales, reveling in the smell of sandal wood and lemon. “You’re  _here_ , you’re–” He laughs, pulling away and cupping Ryan’s cheeks. “ _I’m_ –”  
  
Ryan smiles at him, sadly, and Shane’s eyes widen.  
  
“Cassie–” he gasps, remembering their granddaughter, how she’d smiled at him the night before, how she’d said that he was finally going home. He sits up, fast, and catches a glimpse of his hands. They’re young– just like the rest of him, he is beginning to realize. They aren’t gnarled, knuckles no longer swollen from arthritis, skin clear of liver spots. He lifts them up and marvels. “Cassie came to me last night, said I was going to be discharged–”  
  
“Yes,” Ryan takes his hands and holds them in his lap. “You died a few hours after that.”  
  
Shane’s chest is worryingly still. He looks down at it, and looks up again to see Ryan wheezing with laughter, eyes twinkling.  
  
“You, um.” He says, tapping his own chest with a free hand. “You get used to it.”  
  
Unable to do anything else, Shane laughs, too. “That’s _insane_.”  
  
“Yeah, so’s this,” Ryan gestures at the room they’re in. It’s their first apartment, the one that only has Shane’s name on the lease, the one that had been demolished five years ago to make way for a better floor plan. “The after life’s weird.”  
  
“Oh, it is,” Shane feels another laugh bubble up, high pitched and hysterical. The look on his face must be rather comical, because it sets Ryan off again, giggling and wheezing hard enough for tears to start collecting in his eyes. Shane reaches up to wipe them away, and Ryan tips his head into his palm, nuzzling into Shane’s hand like he has always been wont to do.  
  
“I’ve missed you so much,” Ryan rasps, grinning up at him so wide, it must hurt. “I’m so glad you’re here.”  
  
Shane pulls him into another hug, “Couldn’t find anyone to annoy, Bergara?”  
  
“Nah. Nobody could keep up.”  
  
“Does this mean I get to keep you for another life time?”  
  
Ryan smiles, shy and sweet. “For more, I hope.”  
  
“Yeah,” Shane grins right back, the ache in his chest little by little beginning to subside. “I think I’d like an eternity with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/168217733150/i-want-some-sappy-love-shyan-shit-please-youre)   
>  [tumblr](en-sam-malas.tumblr.com)


End file.
